As the industry continues trending toward denser and denser integration of circuit and components, wafer level packaging is becoming increasingly employed. Multiple integrated circuit dies are manufactured on a common wafer, or substrate, and then packaged while still in wafer form. Packaging may include embedding the die in molding compound. After embedding, the individual die are singulated, e.g., by mechanically sawing through the molding compound and the wafer to singulate individual die. The singulation process can induce damage to the integrated circuit, however.